


Levi's Late Night In

by DragonflyDays



Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ejaculate, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyDays/pseuds/DragonflyDays
Summary: Levi and MC have a game night planned but Levi's tv show runs overtime, leading MC to find other ways to amuse herself in the meantime. When Levi walks in, MC has to head him off at the pass before he loses his cool.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me Sexy One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Levi's Late Night In

Levi’s show was running bizarrely overtime. She knew it was a finale, but still – two hours for a normally 30 minute show seemed excessive, especially for something titled _I Went Back in Time and Accidentally Married My Great Great Grandmother and Now I Have to Find a Way to Get Back Home While Also Avoiding Her Advances To Stop A Paradox From Occurring Which Is Getting Increasingly Hard Because She’s Super Attractive_. I mean, how many plot threads could possibly require tying up in something that bad? She didn’t interrupt him though. Eight seasons of Game of Thrones meant she understood the compulsion to finish a series no matter how stupid it got.

She had idled in her room for a while, trying variously to read, write, or even sketch, before finally settling in to bed with the realisation that game night was simply not going to happen. She lay there, staring up at the stars framed by the ferns on her windowsill and mentally berated herself for not starting the stupid quests on her own earlier in the week. A limited edition flying mount was never going to be easy to get, even with Levi’s help. Maybe if she’d started earlier she’d have had a chance. “We can just do them together,” he had claimed. “I’ll tank and kite them while you stealth through and hit all the objectives at once. We’ll pwn everyone.” She hadn’t bothered to point out their lack of a DPS or a healer. Levi was usually right when it came to their game nights, to the point of defying any logic, and she trusted his brilliant tactical mind and insane reaction times to cover her arse in any situation. But he did have to actually _be_ there to cover her arse. And now she was lying there, three coffees into a long night, with nothing to do and no flying mount.

She huffed a little and crossed her arms, and the silken sheets slipped down a little. The cool air made her nipples tingle. It was kind of soothing. She pushed the sheets down all the way and luxuriated in the cold night breeze ghosting across her skin like invisible hands. Maybe she could let off some steam another way?

She dipped two fingers into her mouth and worked up a nice slick, then slipped her fingers between her folds and around her clit. It didn’t take long to bud, the sensitivity increasing with every swipe of her fingers. Her thoughts drifted to Levi in his room and she giggled at the idea of what he would think if he knew she’d decided on a different way to play by herself. As she moved her hand faster her toes curled up, and she could feel her buttocks clenching and unclenching as the tension washed over her in waves. She scooped up a breast with her spare hand and pulled it upward so she could lick and suck at her nipple. The breeze ghosted across her damp skin and the tingling sensation of goosebumps goaded her on. The cool breeze dried her out a little and she licked at her fingers again, the taste of her wetness a tang on her tongue. She arched her back and groaned a little as she set to rubbing again, lapping at her nipple once more.

It was at that moment that Levi chose to burst into the room.

“SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG MAKO-CHAN WAS BEING REALLY ANNOYING AND MAMO WA- OMG WTF ROFLMAO THIS IS HILARIOUS WTF I HAVE TO GO BYE.”

The door slammed shut again and Lauren was left alone in the dark, the breeze rapidly drying what little moisture she had left. She tried to get back into a rhythm but her mind was now running in overdrive and all focus had been lost. WTF indeed. Aside from the idiotic realisation that she had forgotten to lock the door (and fuck, now she was lying here again with the door _still_ unlocked), Levi’s reaction had not at all been what she would have expected. The otaku seemed more like the type to stammer and freeze before awkwardly backing out of the room, not laugh and barely even pause on his way out as if he’d walked in on her spilling a drink. What had that been about, she wondered. And _what_ , she suddenly thought, was he going to do _now_? If she knew Levi at all, he was likely on his DDD already, posting detailed status updates about what he’d just seen. Lauren sighed and reached for her yukata. Better put the kibosh on that quickly.

She refreshed Levi’s profile as she walked to his room. Nothing had appeared yet, so maybe she was safe? She had bloody better be. As she approached his room she could hear him muttering her name, no doubt rephrasing his status update so it was absolutely perfect before posting.

“Don’t you bloody dare, you-“ 

As she pushed the door open and stalked in Levi’s eyes met her own in shock and she froze. Levi was sat back in his gaming chair, his pants around his knees, one now-motionless hand wrapped so tightly around his cock that the head was turning purple.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SHUT THE DOOR!” he cried furiously.

Instinctively, she slammed the door shut behind her, then realised from Levi’s apoplectic spluttering that he had probably meant for her to be on the other side. Too late.

“I thought you were-”

“You KNEW I was going to see that.” Levi’s glare felt like a drill boring through her.

“No, I-“

“You KNEW I was coming after the show was over.” He was still motionless, the skin crushed between his fingers rapidly turning to white.

“It’s been two hours!” She flicked her glance to the hand on his cock without realising, and his fury bubbled over again.

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE? YOU JUST WANT TO TORMENT THE OTAKU, IS THAT IT?”

Wings, horns, and tail suddenly appeared in a burst of energy and she jumped and raised her hands calmingly, her yukata falling open a little. “Dude, keep it down, someone will come knocking. Why are you so angry at me? I forgot to lock the door, I’m sorry. So did you. So what? We can just forget about it – pretend it didn’t happen.”

“I CAN’T JUST-“ His shout was cut off by a thumping at the door that, for the third time that night, was unlocked.

“Will you two nerds shut up!? No one wants to hear about your stupid dragon quest!”

“IT’S A WYVERN!” Levi shrieked.

Lauren cracked the door open and peered at Satan through the gap. “Sorry. We’re just… having some trouble with an objective. We’ll keep it down.” Satan breathed a deep, painful sigh and nodded before stalking off down the hallway again. This time when she shut the door she listened for the click of the lock before turning to her friend again. “Levi. What did I do wrong?”

Levi’s fist was still bunched around his cock and it seemed to tighten even more as he hissed his reply. “Don’t tell me to forget what I saw when you’re the one who made me see it.”

She sat down on the edge of his desk and eyed him curiously. Now that he wasn’t shouting she had a chance to actually calm him down, and she chose her words carefully, not wanting him to get worked up again.

“I didn’t mean for you to see that, Levi. It was an accident. You don’t have to forget about it if you don’t want to. You just… seemed embarrassed so I was… giving you a way out.”

His grip began to relax, and blood began to flow between his fingers again. “Y-y-you don’t want me to forget?”

Lauren bit her lip at the crack in his voice. Levi could go from furious to utterly miserable in an instant, and misery was easily the worst emotion on him. “Levi, I want you to do whatever you want to do.”

The tip of his cock twitched at her words and she bit her lip again. It was no secret to anyone that Levi had a bit of a thing for her, but he had never acted on it and she hadn’t wanted to push the issue. It was electrifying to now see the actual physical effect on him.

“W-what if I want to remember?” His voice was a whisper now and she laughed abruptly, her chest twisting with regret when he cringed.

“Think of it as much as you want, Levi-chan. Honestly, thinking about you thinking about me is… pretty damn hot, actually.”

“Y-you… what?” She watched him twitch again, his fingers tightening once more. “Did you-“

“Would it help if I gave you more to remember?” She poked her tongue out at him and he stared back at her, his mouth agape. She let one side of her yukata fall open again, exposing one breast and hip. Levi gulped.

She leaned forward to brush his fringe back and he rolled back in his chair, sucking in a breath. “Okay, touchy-touchy no no then. Do you want me to stop?” Levi jerked his head in a shuddering _no_ and she leaned back on the desk again, her hand now pulling the other side of her yukata open. Levi’s breath shuddered.

Leaning most of her weight on one leg, she angled the other out to the side and slid down the front of the desk a little, opening herself up. Levi gulped again, still not moving. She dipped two fingers into her mouth and sucked at them, her eyes holding Levi’s locked on her. As she let her fingers drift down her body she watched his eyes follow them. He swallowed again as they disappeared into her folds and as she began to work her fingers up and down along her slit she heard his breath quicken.

She pushed her fingers inside herself and then drew them back out again, dragging out some of her wetness and running it along her folds and up to her clitoris. She rubbed harder at herself a few times before delving her fingers inside once again. She watched as Levi licked his hand, then began to run it along the length of his cock, his fingers wrapped tight around his shaft. His tail perked up alongside him, almost as though it wanted to watch too. She grinned at the sight and delved deeper again, rocking her fingers against the sensitive bud of tissue inside her.

Earlier when he had walked in on her she had had her breast pushed up towards her face to lick at her nipples, and she tried it again as she sat before him. With one hand pressed hard against the underside of her boob she lifted and pushed until she could dip her head low enough to take her nipple between her teeth and flick her tongue across the surface in a flurry of licks. Levi’s face flushed and his rigid tail began to twitch.

Her finger curled up inside herself over and over, stopping every so often to rub hard circles around her clitoris. Sceptical of both Levi’s ability and desire to last, she was determined to push herself over the edge as quickly as possible. It wasn’t difficult. Levi sat before her in his computer chair, his shoulders pressed hard against the back as he worked his hand harder and faster, his tail now flicking like that of a cat on the hunt. The sight of him sitting before her like that - his purple hair messy, his tongue between his teeth, his hand pumping furiously - it all served to drive her own fingers harder and faster.

She released her breast and leaned back for a moment, hooking her feet around the armrests of his chair and pulling him closer with a quick tug of her legs that almost tipped his own legs out from under him. She rocked back again and rubbed harder circles with a quiet moan, relishing the feeling of her muscles tightening, a dark heat spreading throughout her body. “Finish wherever you want, Levi-chan. Your choice.”

He spluttered in response, her words spurring him to a sudden burst of action. His breathing ragged, he stood suddenly and leaned over her on the desk, one hand on the shelf behind her, his other hand still working his cock in a frenzy as he watched her hand at work. She leaned back, delving her fingers deep and then rubbing the wet along her folds before rubbing furiously at her clitoris once more.

“Wherever you want,” she repeated. Suddenly, Levi cried out, jolting on the spot for a second before freezing with another moan. Hot ribbons of white streamed across her body, splashing against her clitoris, running down her folds, and pooling on the inside of her yukata between her cheeks before slowly dripping to the floor. As the first spurt of his come hit her she reached her own peak, a whining yelp escaping her mouth as her sudden flush of wetness joined his, her spasming fingers kneading their combined juices into her as it pooled beneath them both. She gazed lustfully as the last of his seed spurted onto her throbbing folds, her body aching as the tension held and released over and over.

She closed her eyes for a moment and heard Levi step back and drop back heavily into his chair again. She giggled and tried to sit up again, slipping a little against the wet edge of the desk. She giggled again and peeked through her eyelids at him sitting back, his own eyes still fixed on her pussy, now covered in his come.

“I retract my offer, by the way,” she sighed, pushing herself up into a sitting position again. “I’m not forgetting this.” He didn’t respond, his eyes still unmoving, and she eyed him warily for a few moments, then hopped off the table to kneel in front of his chair and push her face into his view. “Hey… Are you okay?” There was still no response. “You don’t… Like, you didn’t… I didn’t…” As usual, panic meant words disappeared, but as she rummaged around in her brain for what to say, his voice broke her thoughts.

“You called me Levi-chan.” He finally turned his gaze to her, and she breathed a sigh of relief to see his excited expression. “You think I’m cute?”

Her sigh turned into a snort and she leaned against the arm of his chair and looked up at his face. “Yeah, Levi-chan. You’re adorable.”

“WOOT!” He suddenly shouted, then hushed himself again with a grin. “Aww yea. I’m not forgetting this night, no way.”


End file.
